La pareja perfecta
by BlauerDrache
Summary: No eran la pareja perfecta, ni mucho menos. Peleaban, discutían, tenían sus altibajos un día tras otro. Pero se querían. Y con amor y fuerza de voluntad, hay muy pocas cosas que no se puedan lograr.


_Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

_Es San Valentín y hay azúcar, corazones y arcoiris por todos lados, así que no es de extrañar que yo también me haya contagiado un poco de tanto romanticismo. Y no hay nadie como Ron y Hermione para expresar eso._

* * *

**La pareja perfecta**

* * *

No eran la pareja perfecta. Ni de lejos.

Discutían a menudo, tal vez demasiado. Cuando lo hacían en público y Harry estaba presente, su amigo solía acabar levantándose de la mesa con expresión fastidiada y marchándose sin decir nada. Era en esos momentos en los que Ron y Hermione se daban cuenta de que, otra vez, se habían pasado de la raya. Y no tardaban mucho en presentarse en casa de Harry y empezar a pedir disculpas de todas las maneras que se les ocurrían. Prometían que esa sería la última vez que pasaba. Claro, que nunca era la última.

Ron solía pensar que las reconciliaciones eran lo mejor de todo aquello. Pero como la ocasión en que tuvo la torpeza de decirlo en voz alta y frente a Hermione significó que se pasaron una semana entera sin hablarse, se aseguró de no volver a repetirlo nunca más.

Su peor momento llegó pasados los dos años de relación. Fue entonces cuando Ron decidió dejar la Academia de Aurores para pasar a ayudar a George en Sortilegios Weasley. Hermione aseguró que si al menos le hubiera mencionado aquella idea antes, no se habría enfadado tanto. Pero la cuestión fue que no lo hizo, y estalló la peor tormenta por la que habían pasado nunca.

Fue Ginny la que dijo que eso no podía seguir así. Que era absurdo que continuaran con algo que solo les hacía daño a ambos. Así que fue ella quien les planteó el dilema final: o acababan con la relación (esa parte la planteó amenazando no muy discretamente a Ron con uno de sus famosos _mocomurciélagos_) o buscaban ayuda.

Por supuesto, no habían sobrevivido al mago más malvado de todos los tiempos para que su torpeza con las relaciones acabara con ellos. Así que le hicieron caso a Ginny.

La terapia de parejas no era lo que se habían imaginado. Una bruja de largo cabello blanco, enormes gafas y mirada inteligente les escuchó contar las historias que les pidió durante muchos días, mientras tomaba notas sin decir palabra con una discreta pluma. Tuvieron que pasar casi dos meses para que la mujer les diera finalmente su opinión.

Que se querían era un hecho obvio. Que eran completamente diferentes, también. Y sin embargo, se complementaban. El único problema que tenían era que ninguno se había planteado nunca ponerse en el lugar del otro y ceder de vez en cuando. Nunca habían pensado en que a veces era necesario perder batallas para ganar guerras.

Hermione era demasiado intransigente. Tenía que aprender que aunque su visión del mundo le parecía siempre la única y acertada, no era así. Había otros puntos de vista, y debía aprender a escucharlos y no tratar de imponer siempre el suyo.

Ron era demasiado despreocupado. Él debía aprender a dar la importancia adecuada a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y tenía que dejar de dar un paso atrás cada vez que aparecía un problema. No podía dejar que se encargaran de todo otras personas o ignorar lo que pasara.

—Tiene razón, ¿no crees? —le preguntó Hermione más tarde esa noche.

—No sé… —fue lo primero que dijo Ron, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo otra vez. Esquivando el problema y las responsabilidades, y dejando que fuera Hermione quien diera con la solución. Sonrió—Sí, tiene razón. Somos un desastre. Deberíamos escucharnos más, pensar antes de hablar y todo ese rollo.

—¿Todo ese rollo? —Hermione frunció peligrosamente el ceño.

—¿Quieres que repita palabra por palabra todo lo que ha dicho? No sé, no me acuerdo de todo. Pero sé qué tengo que hacer, y si no, tú me lo recordarás, porque eres la lista.

Hermione se quedó en silencio un rato, y al final le miró fijamente y preguntó:

—Podremos con esto, ¿verdad?

Ron estrechó su mano.

—Pues claro. Y ya verás, cuando seamos viejos les podremos contar a nuestros nietos historias sobre la bruja rara de terapia de parejas y su escalofriante alfombra de ojos.

Hermione se rio.

—Esa alfombra es feísima.

—¿De verdad? A mí me gustaría poner una así en el salón…

—Olvídalo, Ronald.

Daba igual, porque ya se estaban riendo a carcajadas.

Porque aunque había malos momentos, no habrían llegado nunca hasta ese punto si no fuera por los buenos. No había nadie como Ron para alegrarle el día a Hermione cuando la jornada en el Ministerio había sido un completo desastre, consiguiendo que al final hubiera valido la pena haberse levantado por la mañana. Solo Hermione era capaz de convencer a Ron de que él podía conseguir lo que se propusiera, y darle esa confianza que le faltaba.

Sí, se complementaban. Y no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Solo necesitaban que alguien se lo recordara de vez en cuando.

—¿Sabes? Debería haberte apoyado cuando empezaste con lo del PEDDO —comentó Ron el día en el que, por fin, se aprobó una de las leyes de Hermione sobre los derechos de los elfos domésticos.

—No lo llames PEDDO, Ron. Es la P.E.D.D.O. —replicó ella—. Pero sí. Deberías haberlo hecho.

—Era un poco tonto en aquel entonces.

—No te equivoques, lo sigues siendo.

—Ya, pero me perdonas.

Hermione sonrió. Tenía razón. Y no estaba mal admitirlo a veces.

—¿Ron?

—Dime.

—No tendría que haberme enfadado tanto cuando dejaste la Academia. Era una decisión únicamente tuya y no podía meterme en eso.

Fue el turno de Ron de sonreír de oreja a oreja y decir:

—Estás perdonada.

Las cosas mejoraron. Siguió habiendo peleas, por supuesto, aunque su número fue disminuyendo poco a poco, y la mayoría eran tan absurdas que cuando Harry y Ginny escuchaban las razones por las que se habían producido, apenas podían creérselo.

Acabaron llegando a la conclusión de que aquel par necesitaba tanto sus discusiones como sus besos o sus caricias. Su relación necesitaba al menos una ración mensual de acusaciones tontas y desacuerdos varios, que acababan solucionándose casi todas las veces en un plazo de veinticuatro horas. Cuando compraron su nueva casa, Ron se aseguró de que el sofá fuera lo más cómodo posible, pues tuvo la acertada intuición de que varios de sus comentarios le iban a costar más de una noche durmiendo en él a lo largo de los años.

El día del nacimiento de Rose fue probablemente el más feliz de sus vidas. Fue el día en el que se dieron cuenta de que a pesar de sus tontas discusiones, de sus gritos innecesarios, del tiempo malgastado en conversaciones que no llevaban a ninguna parte, eran capaces de crear algo tan maravilloso como esa pequeña niña que sostenían entre sus brazos.

Porque se querían. Y a veces, el amor era capaz de superar todos los obstáculos que se le pusieran por delante, por muy grandes que fueran. Solo hacía falta ser constante y creer en ello. Y a cabezotas, a ellos no les ganaba nadie.

No eran la pareja perfecta. Pero su amor sí que lo era.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? ¿Queréis mandar opiniones? ¿Preguntas? ¿Flores? ¿Chocolates? ¡Todo eso lo podéis dejar en la casilla para reviews! (Bueno, tal vez no todo, pero ¿a que estaría bien?)_

_En fin, que adoro a Ron, a Hermione y a ambos juntos, pero conociéndoles, seguro que los primeros pasos de su relación no serían fáciles. Y eso es en parte lo que me gusta de ellos y lo que he intentado reflejar en el fic, y es que no todas las relaciones son como salidas de un cuento de hadas. Hay discusiones, peleas y momentos difíciles, pero si de verdad se quiere, son obstáculos que se pueden superar. Y la misma Rowling dijo en una famosísima entrevista de hace un tiempo que tal vez Ron y Hermione necesitarían algo de terapia de pareja para superar sus diferencias, pero que estarían bien. Y esta es mi versión de como pudo haber sido._

_Bien, esto es todo. Espero que os haya gustado :)_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
